


Irritating

by AutisticWriter



Series: Drabbles!!! on Ice [24]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Minami Kenjirou is Adorable, Minor Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill, Silly, Triple Drabble, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Yuri gets stuck chatting to an irritating skater and just wants to be left alone.Sentence 24: “Are you hitting on me?”





	Irritating

When Yuri bumps into an annoying skater from Japan, he wishes he could become invisible. This guy is a massive Katsuki Yuuri fanboy and is best known for being hyperactive and having weird coloured hair. And he’s come all the way to Russia to see the Pork Cutlet Bowl for some reason, meaning he keeps bumping into the guy around the rink.

One time, when Yuri sits by the ice rink to put his skates on, he sees the guy gushing as he talks to Yuuri and Victor on the other side of the rink. And then the guy comes wandering over, and Yuri groans.

“Hi,” the guy says, flopping down beside him. “I’m Minami Kenjirou. You must be Yuri. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Yuri nods to acknowledge him. Minami continues to smile.

“Yuuri’s just so amazing and when I learned he’s living in Russia with you and Victor, I thought I’d pay him a visit. You know, I saw your exhibition skate. You’re so amazing. I can’t believe you’re younger than me yet you even meet JJ Leroy and Yuuri!”

Yuri frowns, wondering how Minami can be older than him yet act even younger than Yuri. And why is Minami leaning so close to him. And the something occurs to him, and he nearly sighs. “Are you hitting on me?”

“Wh-What?” Minami splutters, going red. “No, of course not.”

“Good,” Yuri mutters. “Because you’re not my type. And I’ve already got a boyfriend.”

“Of course, you’re dating Otabek Altin, right?” Minami says. “He was in your exhibition skate. Are you happy together?”

Yuri feels his ears start to burn, and he sighs. This guy is really irritating. “Yeah, we are. Now please go away. I want to skate.”

And Yuri walks off, leaving a confused Minami behind.


End file.
